


Hair and Dress Robes

by isthisrubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer before Ginny's third year, she and her mother discuss Ron's dress robes and Ginny's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair and Dress Robes

Ginny heard her mother muttering as she made her way downstairs and called out 'Mum? Did you give Ron his dress robes?'

Molly Weasley sighed and slipped into her daughter's room. 'I feel sorry for the poor boy.I don't see why he needs them anyway. Even Percy didn't need a set last year, and he was Head Boy!' She shook her head and went to stand behind Ginny's chair. 'He said I'd given him one of your dresses!'

'I don't wear dresses anymore,' said Ginny flatly. 'There! Done.' She twisted the hair tie around one more time, then stood up and announced: 'Do you classify this as neat, Mum?'

Molly stepped back and looked Ginny over. She'd shot up lately, and had taken to wearing her brothers' old jeans and jumpers. The most noticeable part of her appearance, however, was her hair. It usually hung down in long wavy curtains nearly halfway down her back but Ginny had just finished braiding it, and now it hung in a long rope.

Ginny gave a little twirl and her hair swung out. Molly jumped back to avoid being slapped across the shoulder.

'Well?' Demanded Ginny, 'can I keep it long?'

'If you can keep it that neat, of course you can-' The end of the sentence was smothered as Ginny ran at her and threw her arms around her.

'Thank you! Thank you! Do you know how long I'm gonna grow it? Down to _here!'_ Ginny gestured quickly to her hips, then whirled out of the room. 'Bill! Bill, guess what Mum said...'

Down to her hips. Molly shook her head. She wouldn't let it get _that_ far.


End file.
